Investigators who have achieved independent National Eye Institute (NEI) funding will be provided with additional, shared support to enhance their own and the University of Washington's capability for conducting vision research. Collaborative studies will be facilitated. Scientists will be attracted to research on the visual system. A modular organizational structure will be maintained with each module devoted to a specific activity that would be impractical or less efficient to support on an individual research project grant. Each module will support service or resource that enhances or facilitates the research efforts of a core group of investigators, each having independent NEI funding. Some sharing of resources and services with non-NEI-funded collaborators and with investigators new to vision research will occur. Proposed modules include: Biochemistry/Immunology (B/I), Morphology/Morphometry (M/M), Psychophysics/ Human Subjects (P/HS), and Research Imaging/Photography (RI/P). Areas of investigation include retinal and choroidal diseases, corneal diseases, lens and cataract, glaucoma, and strabismus, amblyopia, and visual processing. Specific disciplines that are brought to bear on these problems include behavioral studies, biochemistry, biostatistics, cell culture, clinical investigation, immunology, microbiology, morphology, neurophysiology, and pathology. This project will elucidate basic mechanisms that underlie the function of the eye and visual system and apply this knowledge and other information to the solution of problems in vision and ophthalmology. Collaboration among investigators from the University of Washington and elsewhere will be promoted. Affirmative Action programs will be implemented, maintained, and strengthened. Principles of bioethics will be promulgated. Effectiveness of funding available on research project grants will be maximized.